Geschichten aus dem Hause Elessar
by Pemaroth
Summary: Ein paar kleine Anekdoten aus der Königsfamilie Gondors.
1. Die ersten Zähne

Disclaimer: Das übliche halt. Nichts ist mir, sondern alles Tolkien und dessen Nachkommen.

Diese kleinen Anekdoten aus der Familie Elessar sind mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Also habe ich mir gedacht, ich schreibe sie einfach mal auf und stelle sie online.

Das ist das erste Mal, das ich was mit Herr der Ringe schreibe. Deshalb fände ich es wirklich toll, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review schreiben würdet. (Vielleicht sollte ich es ja lieber wieder lassen ;-) )

LG Pemaroth

Die ersten Zähne 

„Es kann doch nicht angehen. Ich habe eine Nachricht für König Elessar von König Eomer. Lasst mich gefälligst durch.", wütend schimpfte ein Bote auf die Wache ein, die ihn nicht zum König vorlassen wollte. „Tut mir leid, aber wenn der König nicht antwortet, dann darf auch keiner sein Arbeitszimmer betreten.", versuchte die Wache ihn zu beschwichtigen. Irgendwann wurde es dem Boten zu dumm. Er stand nun schon seit zwei Stunden hier und wartete darauf, vorgelassen zu werden. Der Soldat, der Wache hielt, hatte immer wieder geklopft, aber aus dem Zimmer war keine Antwort gekommen. Als die Wache gerade woanders hinsah, stürmte er an ihr vorbei in das Arbeitszimmer. Der Soldat protestierte und eilte hinter ihm ins Zimmer: „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach hier eindringen. Ihr…", die Wache verstummte und sah genau wie der Bote auf das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot. Vor ihnen auf der Couch saß der König, in den Armen ein Baby und schlief, oder besser hatte er geschlafen. Er regte sich und sah auf die beiden Männer, die ihn verdutzt ansahen. Er musste kurz Grinsen, beim Anblick der beiden. „Schon gut, Ihr könnt gehen!", sagte er noch leicht verschlafen zur Wache und zu dem Boten gewannt, „Was ist Euer Begehr?" „Ich habe eine Nachricht für Euch von König Eomer.", antwortete dieser und wollte Aragorn einen Brief reichen, doch dieser winkte ab. „Öffnet ihn und gebt ihn mir dann. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass er erwacht." So öffnete der Bote also den Umschlag und reichte den Inhalt an den König weiter. Dieser nahm den Brief und war gerade dabei, ihn zu lesen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Arwen herein trat. Der Bote nahm eine unterwürfige Haltung ein. Aragorn sprang auf und lief zu seiner Frau, um sie mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen. „Wie geht es Eowyn?", fragte er sie, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. „Gut. Eowyn und Faramir lassen dich grüßen. Eowyn hat einem gesunden Sohn das Leben geschenkt.", antwortete Arwen. „Das freut mich für die beiden.", erwiderte Aragorn. „Aber du siehst müde aus.", stellte Arwen fest, „Hat er wieder die ganze Nacht geschrieen?" „Diese und alle anderen Nächte, die du weg warst. Ich glaube er bekommt seine ersten Zähne.", erklärte Aragorn ihr mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Du Ärmster, gib ihn mir am besten, damit du dich um den Boten kümmern kannst.", meinte Arwen. „Schon gut, ich komme gleich mit dir.", sagte der König und er wandte sich wieder dem Boten zu. „Sagt König Eomer, dass wir uns sehr freuen und die Einladung annehmen. Des Weiteren lasst Euch ein Lager für die Nacht und Verpflegung geben, so dass ihr Morgen ausgeruht die Heimreise antreten könnt." „Danke, Herr!", sagte der Bote und verließ mit einer Verbeugung das Zimmer. „Welche Einladung?", wollte Arwen wissen. „Eomer hat uns zu seiner Hochzeit in drei Monaten eingeladen.", klärte er sie auf. „Das sind erfreuliche Nachrichten. Aber jetzt gib mir meinen Sohn, ich hab ihn so sehr vermisst.", sagte sie. „Und mich hast du gar nicht vermisst?", fragte er gespielt beleidigt. „Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst, aber jetzt hätte ich dennoch gerne meinen Sohn.", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist.", meinte Aragorn gequält, „Ich habe es endlich geschafft, dass er schläft und wir sollten ihn besser nicht wecken. Wenn er aufwacht, werde ich die Flucht ergreifen." „So schlimm kann es nicht werden. Jetzt gib ihn mir schon.", sagte Arwen kopfschüttelnd. Doch gleich darauf wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Der Kleine erwachte sofort, als Aragorn ihn zu Arwen hinüber reichte. Alle Bemühungen waren umsonst. Er wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen lassen. Aragorn verschwand mit einem Blick, der wohl sagen sollte: ‚Ich hab dich gewarnt!' wieder in Richtung Arbeitszimmer.


	2. Nacht für Nacht

Nacht für Nacht 

Arwen lächelte. Sie hatte das Getrappel von kleinen Füßen mit ihren Elbenohren schon wahrgenommen, als ihr Sohn aus dem Kinderzimmer geschlichen war. Sie sah hinüber zu ihrem Mann, der noch seelenruhig und friedlich neben ihr im Bett schlief. Arwen liebte es, ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Er sah dann so ruhig aus, nicht so gestresst und besorgt wie tagsüber, wenn er mit den Regierungsgeschäften beschäftigt war. Die Kinderschritte kamen immer näher. Schließlich blieben sie stehen und Arwen sah, wie die Türklinke langsam heruntergedrückt wurde. Ein kleiner Junge kam hereingetapst und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Dann tapste er herüber zum Bett und krappelte unter die Bettdecke. Von Aragorn kam ein Brummen, als einer der kalten Füße des Jungen ihn berührte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass es noch nicht einmal richtig hell war. Es musste noch sehr früher Morgen sein. Er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn und seiner Frau um. „Na komm schon her, Krümel.", brummte er verschlafen und zog den Kleinen in seine Arme. Der Junge kuschelte sich an ihn. „Kannst du nicht schlafen.", fragte Aragorn. „Nein, da waren lauter Monster in meinem Zimmer, da kann man nicht schlafen.", sagte Eldarion erklärend. Arwen strich dem Jungen beruhigend über die Locken. Konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Bei all den Wachen, wie sollen denn da Monster in dein Zimmer gekommen sein?", fragte sie ihren Sohn. „Die haben doch Flügel." erklärte dieser bestimmt. „Ach so!", sagte Arwen verstehend, „Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn du bei uns schläfst." „Genau!", sagte Eldarion. Aragorn lächelte. „Jetzt versuch noch etwas zu schlafen, hmm.", murmelte er. Er selbst war noch hundemüde. Eldarion kuschelte sich an ihn und bald waren von den beiden ruhige Atemzüge zu hören, die bewiesen, dass sie eingeschlafen waren.

Arwen lächelte, als sie die beiden betrachtete. Sie musste an das erste Mal denken, als ihr Sohn zu ihnen ins Bett gekrochen war. Er war damals so klein gewesen, dass die Wache ihn auf dem Arm getragen hatte. Der junge Soldat war hereingeschlichen gekommen und hatte sie mit entschuldigendem Blick angesehen, als er bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht schlief. Aragorn war damals aus dem Schlaf hoch geschreckt, als sie die Decke zurückschlug, um zu der Wache zu gehen. Er war aus dem Bett gesprungen und war auf die Wache zugestürzt. „Was ist geschehen, dass Ihr hier zu dieser Zeit erscheint. So redet doch. Werden wir angegriffen?", hatte der König die Wache angeschrieen. Der junge Mann hatte ganz betreten zu Boden gesehen. „N-N-Nichts ist geschehen!", hatte er schließlich hervorgebracht. „Und warum erscheint Ihr dann des Nachts in unserem Schlafgemach? Sprecht rasch!", hatte Aragorn ihn angefahren. „Nun, ich stand draußen Wache, als ich sah, dass jemand versuchte, die Türklinge im Schlafzimmer des Prinzen von innen herunterzudrücken. Ich ging um nachzusehen, wer dies um diese Zeit sein könnte. Als ich die Tür öffnete, sah mich der Prinz mit großen Augen an. Er zitterte. Ich wollte ihn wieder ins Bett zurückbringen, doch er begann zu weinen und sagte nur dass er zu Nana und Ada wolle. Somit habe ich ihn kurzerhand auf den Arm genommen und wollte ihn zu Euch bringen, mein Herr.", erklärte der junge Mann, wobei sich seine Stimme fast überschlug. Aragorn sah den Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Jetzt erst bemerkte er den kleinen Jungen, den dieser im Arm hielt. Er streckte die Arme aus und nahm der Wache den kleinen Prinzen ab. Mit einem Nicken entließ er die Wache, die schnell wieder auf dem Gang verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Arwen musste heute noch lächeln, wenn sie an das Gesicht dieses jungen Mannes beim Hinausgehen dachte. Am nächsten Abend hatte sich Aragorn allerdings bei ihm entschuldigt und sich beim ihm für die Fürsorge in der vergangenen Nacht bedankt.


	3. Der pflichtbewusste Wächter

Der pflichtbewusste Wächter 

Denetred war stolz. Endlich, nach zwei Jahren Ausbildung war er nun seit einer Woche Mitglied der Turmwache. Heute durfte er zum ersten Mal vor den Toren zum Thronsaal Wache stehen. Er war zusammen mit Arador, einem bereits erfahrenen Turmwächter, eingeteilt, der ihm zeigen sollte, worauf er zu achten habe. So durften Südländer und Ostlinge beispielsweise nur unbewaffnet zum König vorgelassen werden. Zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte es auch zu entscheiden, ob die Leute ihre Anliegen dem König vortragen durften, oder ob sie doch zu einem der untergeordneten Instanzen sollten. Der König konnte sich schließlich nicht um jede Ohrfeige und jeden gestohlenen Apfel kümmern. „Kannst Du mal für fünf Minuten alleine die Stellung halten?", fragte Arador. „Natürlich, aber wo willst du hin? Du weißt, dass wir unseren Posten nicht verlassen dürfen.", hatte Denetred geantwortet. „Schon, aber ich habe keine Lust die letzte Stunde in einer nassen Hose herumzustehen.", erwiderte Arador, wobei er ihm zuzwinkerte, „Ich werde mich beeilen!" Damit war er verschwunden.

Denetred hatte weiterhin ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, nun eben alleine. Viel war um diese Zeit nicht mehr los und so hatte er nur einen alten Mann abweisen müssen, der wegen einem neuen paar Schuhe, das ihm nicht passte zum König wollte. Der Schuhmacher, der sie gemacht hatte, hatte sich geweigert, ihm sein Geld zurückzugeben. Denetred schickte ihn zurück in den vierten Stadtring, wo ein Richter war, der sich um dieses Problem würde kümmern müssen. ‚Endlich mal ein paar Minuten Ruhe', dachte er sich, doch da wurde er enttäuscht. Ein kleiner Junge mit dunklen Locken kam auf ihn zugerannt. Denetred konnte sich ihm noch gerade in den Weg stellen, sonst wäre er einfach in den Thronsaal hineingelaufen. „Halt! Nicht so schnell kleiner Mann. Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er den Jungen. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an. Gerade so, als ob er sich fragte, was der Mann denn von ihm wolle. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wollte weiter laufen, doch Denetred hielt ihn fest. „Da kannst du nicht rein.", fuhr er den Jungen an. „Und warum nicht?", fragte dieser zurück. Denetred war einen Moment sprachlos. So ein frecher Bengel war ihm noch nicht untergekommen. Für wen hielt der sich? Er sah den Jungen noch einmal genau an. Die Kleidung wie auch der Rest vom ihm starrte vor Dreck. Er ging ihm gerade bis zum Bauchnabel. Er schätzte ihn auf sechs Jahre. „Nicht jeder dahergelaufene Bengel darf einfach so zum König, merk dir das! So und nun geh wieder spielen!", Denetred hatte sich bemüht, nicht zu aufbrausend zu sprechen. Der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an, machte aber keine Anstallten zu verschwinden. „Was ist denn noch? Hab ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Du kannst hier nicht rein. Ich frage mich, wie du überhaupt in den siebten Stadtring gekommen bist.", schimpfte Denetred. „Ich wohne hier!", sagte der Junge schlicht. „Sehr witzig!", erwiderte Denetred ärgerlich, „Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht lügt?" „Ich lüge nicht!", sagte der Junge empört, „Und nun lasst mich durch!" Ehe der verdutzte Denetred etwas tun konnte, rannte der Junge an ihm vorbei und durch die Tür in den Thronsaal. Denetred eilte hinterher, um den Jungen einzufangen und wieder nach draußen zu bringen. Doch der Junge war schneller. Er lief auf den Thron zu und blieb dort zu Denetreds Erstaunen nicht stehen. Im Gegenteil! Er lief die Stufen zum Thron hinauf und beugte sich dann zum König vor, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dann drehte er sich um und grinste Denetred verschmitzt an. Jetzt, wo der Junge neben dem König stand, fiel es dem Turmwächter wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach unübersehbar. Denetred sank auf die Knie und stammelte: „Es tut mir so leid, mein Herr, aber ich habe ihn nicht erkannt. Ich" Der König hieß ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. Dann setzte er eine Strenge Miene auf und sah damit zu Denetreds Erstaunen nicht ihn, sondern den Jungen an. „Eldarion, so wie du jetzt aussiehst erkennen ich und deine Mutter dich kaum. Wie soll dich da ein neuer Wächter erkennen. Los! Geh in dein Zimmer, zieh dich um und wasche dich! Wir haben heute Abend Gäste.", wies der König seinen Sohn an. Der Junge lief aus dem Thronsaal und auch Aragorn kam von seinem Thron zu dem Wächter herunter. „Erhebt euch!", forderte er den jungen Mann auf. Dieser stand schüchtern auf. „So, nun kennt ihr also meinen Sohn. Nächstes Mal wenn ein Kind bis zur Unkenntlichkeit mit Dreck überzogen durch die Tür will, dann lasst es passieren.", sagte er augenzwinkernd. Dann verschwand auch er aus der Halle und lies einen erleichterten Turmwächter zurück.


End file.
